Una decisión difícil
by Shin Black
Summary: Cuando más lejos lo tienes mas lo deseas, esa es la forma de vida de los seres humanos. Una tarde de primavera Yanagi se le declara a Sanada, esto llega a los oidos de Yukimura que hará lo posible para separarlos. SanadaxYukimura, SanadaxYanagi. Lemon, drama, romance, toques de humor.


**Una decisión difícil.**

**Capítulo I**

Los vestuarios de la preparatoria Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku en la prefectura de Kanagawa eran muy parecidas a las de la secundaria básica de dicha institución que se encontraba dando vuelta a la esquina. Formada por varios edificios, amplios jardines y enormes canchas, era reconocida por su verde color y fresco aroma, además, por albergar al mejor equipo de tenis de secundaria de los últimos años.

La preparatoria, había abierto sus puertas el año pasado y desde entonces, en manos de Seiichi Yukimura, principal exponente del club de tenis en Kanagawa y la región de Kanto, lograron de hacerse de la victoria en los campeonatos regionales y nacionales en el circuito de tenis de preparatoria. Y no sólo eso, había logrado hacerse un nombre sobrepasando a muchas instituciones prestigiosas con años de dominio tras las redes.  
No había cambiado mucho el género que concurría a los entrenamientos diarios en las deportivas canchas de cemento pintadas de azul marino desgastado a pesar de llevar solamente un año. Habían sido realizados los mantenimientos a fin de año, pero el Rikkai no podía darse el lujo de entrenar semanalmente o una hora al día para lograr ser campeones nacionales y a nivel global, ellos debían dejar el alma en las pista, por lo cual las tareas de mantenimiento no solían durar más de dos o tres meses como mucho.

Los jóvenes miembros habían crecido, dejando de ser unos mocosos de secundaria a pasar por la temible adolescencia en cuanto al desarrollo de sus cuerpos y músculos, aunque fisonómicamente no habían cambiado en lo absoluto y la mayoría tendía a su escuálido cuerpo de la niñez. Pero muchos otros, principalmente el joven Sanada Genichirou, habían desarrollado al punto tal que llegaba al metro ochenta y nueve de estatura, rebasando al promedio y aún más a todo el equipo de básquet completo de la preparatoria a la que asistían.  
Los demás miembros del antiguo Rikkai de secundaria no habían crecido en lo absoluto y muy, muy a penas, Niou había incorporado un poco más de color a su vida y grasas que no le hacían lucir tan huesudo como se le recordaba, por mientras, su cabello blanco y mirada celeste seguía intacta a la característica ironía que sus labios invitaban a creer.

–¡Nuevamente con lo mismo, no se puede trabajar así! –habló con su tono usual, Sanada Genichirou, a su entrenador.

Este año y al igual que el año anterior, el equipo de preparatoria era dirigido por un joven hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, fumador empedernido y de poco escrúpulos que cualquiera hubiera creído padre de Masaharu, pero por el contrario, el mastodonte no apartaba su trasero de la silla dando órdenes a mansalva, principalmente a los crecientes Seiichi y Geniichirou los cuales nunca recibieron órdenes de superiores.  
Sanada no era hombre de buen temple, y con la mirada expresó el repudio que nuevamente ese "bueno para nada" los dirigiera con sus estúpidas planificaciones, muchas veces habían tenido problemas con la alimentación por culpa de la ineptitud de dichoso sujeto que sacaba canas verdes.  
Marui infló el chicle de manzana casi al punto de pegárselo en su alargado cabello que había dejado crecer en las puntas y flequillo, le explotó antes que esto ocurriera dejándole el manchón chicloso en su casa. Jackal suspiró y miró hacia otro lado mientras acomodaba mejor su raqueta, Niou mascaba un caramelo de forma ruidosa, adrede; Yanagi habría su libro de notas y Yagyu acomodaba sus lentes.

Nuevamente el silencio abrumador y el chirrido de la puerta los desconcentró para ver a Seiichi Yukimura caminar hacia ellos, llevaba el cabello atado en una pequeña coleta dado a su creciente largo y la bincha que lograba mantener su fleco acomodado a la hora de jugar, con los brazos cruzados y la chaqueta en su hombro se paró frente a Sanada buscando respuestas.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó con su gélida mirada, obviamente buscando respuestas a su interrogante.

–El bueno para nada de Sakimoto nos ordenó, terminantemente, entrenar más de una hora por día –arrojó aquel papel a la basura y cruzó los brazos–. Es hora de hablar con el rector.

–Imposible.

–¿Por qué?

–Está de vacaciones y no contesta las llamadas de alumnos quejosos. Si queremos hacer cambios los tendremos que provocar nosotros –camina hacia el ventanal y mira las canchas vacías.

–¿Te refieres a…..? –preguntó Niou sin terminar cuando Yukimura le miró significativamente.

–Hay que hacerlo renuncia.

–Tienes buenas ideas, pero, ¿no sería arriesgarnos demasiado? –esta vez Yanagi se acercó con su libro de notas.

–No necesitamos un entrenador. En secundaria, Sanada y yo nos encargamos del entrenamiento y las dietas pre-campeonatos, salimos campeones dos años y subcampeones uno, deberían darnos créditos por eso.

–Eran campeonatos de secundaria, ahora estamos en preparatoria–esta vez Jackal comenzó, Seiichi afirmó con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla.

–¿Qué sugieren entonces?

–Hablar con el director es lo más indicado por ahora, luego veremos –susurró Sanada tomando su viejo celular.

–A practicar entonces –Seiichi se levantó y observó como sus compañeros salían excepto uno, le miró acusadoramente y le indicó la puerta–. Afuera.

–Seiichi, quería hablar contigo en privado –susurró Niou acercándose lentamente–. Tengo una información para venderte.

–No tienes nada que yo quiera.

–Sanada.

–¿Hm? –inmediatamente le miró de forma intensa buscando una respuesta que no llegó–. ¿Qué?

–¿Ahora te interesa? No soy de vender información pero necesito el dinero, mis papás están en la etapa de "enséñale lo que vale un centavo", por lo que no me dan dinero para ir a la tienda de café durante las tardes, sino contento mi organismo será peor.

–¿Qué clase de información tienes?

–Una muy provechosa para ti…..Yukimura-san.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En los pasillos de la preparatoria Rikkai, aun antes en los pasillos de la secundaria Rikkai Univ, se rumoreaba de la existencia del árbol de las confesiones. Ese árbol donde las jovencitas de mediana edad iban ilusionadas junto al muchacho de sus sueños para poder expresarle, en mayor medida, todos sus sentimientos sin ser interrumpidas. También en los pasillos del Rikkai se hablaba, que quien más conocía ese pequeño rincón del colegio era Masaharu Niou, muchacho de fuertes convicciones pero profunda ironía, las rechazaba amablemente sin dejarle ese gusto a amargo que muchos muchachos, incluyendo Sanada Genichirou, hubieran dejado.

Como era normal esa mañana, luego de las prácticas matutinas comunes, Niou caminó durante veinte minutos por los alrededores de la institución, sin prestar atención a su alrededor y pensando que debía perder el tiempo mientras Yagyu se encontraba discutiendo accionares en el centro de estudiantes.  
Giró solo unos minutos para notar que debajo de aquel árbol se encontraba Yanagi, sin su libreta en la mano y mirando intensamente con los ojos semi abiertos la nada misma. Actualmente Yanagi llevaba el cabello amarrado, al igual que Yukimura, en una pequeña coleta, su flequillo disparejo que cubría su monótona mirada. Había cambiado a pesar de seguir siendo el mismo estadísitoco-maniaco de siempre.

Niou quiso acercarse para ver qué era lo que le ocurría cuando inmediatamente observó que el joven se acomodó mejor sobre el árbol y fijó su mirada al muchacho que caminaba hacia él. La atención de Masaharu fue totalmente captada por la pareja quien se ocultó detrás de uno de los árboles frutales de la zona y con sus agudos oídos escuchó la conversación.

–¿Querías hablar conmigo, Renji? –preguntó con esa poderosa y gruesa voz, ahora la diferencia de alturas era notoria, Renji había quedado en su metro ochenta y uno mientras Sanada rebasaba el metro ochenta y nueve.

–Bien, si, yo…..necesitaba hacerlo – ¿estaba titubeando? Niou sonrió ante esa prueba de humanidad y se acercó aún más ocultándose en otro árbol frutal más cercano.

–¿Pasa algo? Tu manzana de Adam está temblando –miró suave y se acercó aún más, el nerviosismo de Yanagi podía olerse a metros y no fuera porque tuviera un olor particular, sino más bien el sentimiento que el nervio provocaba era tan sensitivo que hasta Niou, que no era un experto en sentimientos humanos, podía captarlo.

–Tú siempre has pensado que Akaya y yo somos, algo así como una pareja.

–Bueno en dobles…

–¡No! No me refiero en tenis, no quiero hablar de tenis por ahora –susurró bajo y trató de no mirarle mientras se inclinaba más contra el árbol–. Es sobre, como…aaaah, los sentimientos de las personas.

–Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que te viera totalmente sin sostén alguno –Sanada captó de inmediato que Yanagi no parecía el mismo que hacía unas horas atrás–. ¿Qué te sucede?

–Sanada últimamente me he dado cuenta que Akaya no es una persona con la que pueda pasar el resto de mi vida, necesito alguien que sea un sostén para mí, alguien que realmente se forje a mi lado.

–¿Estamos hablando de Tenis? Porque si no es así, no entiendo.

–Me gustas –masculló, lo soltó como si de exhalar se tratara. La mirada de Sanada había cambiado en cuestión de segundos.

Los ojos se Niou Masaharu se abrieron de par en par y su boca a movió cuan pez bajo del agua. Este tipo de información no era de desperdiciar y si sabía manipularla podría divertirse un rato con esos dos. El silencio abrumador se formó, Sanada pestaño varias veces intentando hilar una respuesta coherente que nunca llegó. Yanagi se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando caer los cerezos que se habían acomodado por sobre sus hombros y cabellos.

–Cuando puedas, esperaré tu respuesta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Imposible ¿hablas en serio? –preguntó Seiichi cerrando su casillero violentamente, se había sacado las zapatillas que utilizaba en el colegio para ponerse las calcetas y tenis especiales para la práctica. Se sentó y observó a Niou apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

–Te cuento lo que escuché, jamás hablé más en serio –susurró y observó de reojo por la ventana.

–¿Sanada le respondió?

–¿Eres sordo acaso? –Seiichi frunció el ceño y Niou se excusó con miedo–. Disculpa…aaah, no aún no.

–Supongo que no han hablado todavía, me imagino.

–Pero no tardarán en hacerlo.

–¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? –preguntó, Niou sonrió de costado.

–Porque sé perfectamente que estás encaprichado con Sanada-san desde hace ya mucho tiempo –se pata mejor, alejándose de las paredes–. Ya no tenemos 15 años, tenemos 17, a partir de ahora la vida es completamente diferente. El tenis sigue siendo importante, pero a estas alturas nos acercamos más y más al cambio de etapa, el momento donde tendremos que decidir si somos lo suficientemente buenos para seguir o lo suficientemente listos como para saber que somos muy torpes para continuar una carrera deportiva.

–Me agrada tu deducción.

–Gracias –susurró y caminó hacia la puerta–. Sanada tendrá una difícil decisión cuando le digas tus sentimientos, supongo que no querrá perder la amistad de Yanagi y tampoco la tuya, será divertido ver como defiendes a tu hombre, Yukimura.

–¿Debo luchar por él?

–Haz lo que creas mejor.

Con un vaivén cerró la puerta.

**Continuará.**

Bueno, quise hacerlo corto para presentar un poco el panorama. Ha pasado 2 años desde que las jóvenes promesas del Rikkai egresaron del instituto, pero para sorpresa de todos el Rikkai tiene un edificio donde se cursa la preparatoria, esto no pasa en el Seigaku o Shintenhouji y lo sabrán más adelante porque aparecerán más personajes.

Los circuitos de tenis de la preparatoria son diferentes a los de secundaria, mientras en secundaria comienzan a principio de año, los de preparatoria se dividen en dos categorías. Pre-eliminales (junio), que juegan todos contra todos y se van eliminando por prefectura. Y la nacional (noviembre), la cual cada escuela campeona de cada prefectura participa en un campeonato, por lo tanto hay tantas escuelas como prefecturas en Japón.

Con respecto a los personajes, intenté variar un poco sus looks y si no les gusta como es un fic esas cosas se olvidan, pero seguramente en las descripciones notarán los cambios de look. En el caso de la altura, Sanada ha crecido nueve centímetros más pasando a Yukimura (1.75), Yanagi (1.81), Niou (1.78), Yagyu (1.78), Akaya (1.75), Marui (1.68) y Jackal (1.80). Como notarán no fue el único que pegó unos cuantos centímetros de estirón pero aun así es el que más creció, además de su fisonomía mucho más ancha que anteriormente.

Puede que parezcan bastante fríos los personajes y algo inhumanos, pero trato de hacerlos lo más fuertes posible para que haya conflicto, seguramente notará mucho desarraigo, traiciones y ese tipo de cosas, pero va por el bien de la historia. Espero les guste. Aparecerán varios personajes a medida que las cosas vayan cambiando.

El fic es de temática yaoi, lemon, angust, drama, romance. Las parejas son: Sanada x Yukimura / Sanada x Yanagi / Niou x Yagyu.

Los personajes son: Rikkai (todos), Seigaku (Fuji, Tezuka, Eiji, Oishi, Ryoma, Kaidoh, Inui), Shintehouji (Shiraishi, Chitose, Kintaro, puede aparecer o no kenya y Zaizen), Hyoutei (Atobe, Jirou, Oshitari Y, Gakuto).


End file.
